Fluttershy's Playmates
by MysticBleedingRose
Summary: This is a bloody torture fiction about the shyest mare around, Fluttershy. WARNING- This FanFic is not for the faint of heart, my friends ! It is indeed similiar to cupcakes, but with my own spin on things. Fluttershy reveals some of the dirtier, and less friendly pasts between all the main six and OC-Crescent Moon.
1. Bleeding Rainbows

**Hello~! This is my first Fanfiction to ever be posted! I admit its a little shaky in the beginning, but I assure you that it gets better! Enjoy my (almost) Cupcakes story c: Comments and things like it are always ****appreciated here!**

Rainbow Dash fluttered happily into the air. Today was the day she and Fluttershy finally got to see each other for the first time in weeks. Fluttershy had been keeping herself locked up in her cottage doing Celestia-knows-what. Dash remembered that Fluttershy had asked her to come alone. "Hmm. I don't see any reason why I couldn't bring Tank along to visit his old animal friends. Shy would be happy to see him too!" Dash packed up a coat, in case it rained, gathered up Tank, and headed out the door. It was a beautiful day out with very few clouds to be seen. "Better safe than sorry. Right, Tank?" The cyan mare giggled to herself. Normally Dash wouldn't take her time flying through the sky but today she felt a bit uneasy about going out. Once Dash arrived at Fluttershys cottage she hesitantly knocked on the door. "Just a m-minute R-Rainbow." Fluttershy quietly yelled out. The yellow, (earth loving) pegasus opened the door after some time. Dash pounced on her and squeezed her with a hug " I missed you so much, Shy!"

"I -oof- m-missed you t-too, Rainbow." Dash continued to squeeze her small friend. "Uh Rainbow? You're s-squishing m-me." She meekly stated while hiding behind her bubblegum colored mane.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Shy. I was just so excited to see you!" Dash got off of her yellow friend as Tank slowly walked his way into the cottage. "Oh I forgot to mention that Tank come along with me. Is that alright? I'm sure he won't get in our way or anything." Fluttershy picked her body off the floor and brushed herself off a bit. "I t-thought I s-said t-to come a-alone, B-but I guess h-he can't d-do any h-harm. It's f-fine Rainbow." Her face told Rainbow Dash otherwise. Dash felt bad for disobeying her small friend's orders but she thought that Fluttershy would've shown a bit more happiness to see the little tortoise. _She did love all animals after all and it wasn't in her nature to push away any creature for any reason. Shes acting a bit strange today. Oh I know! Since I'm such an awesome friend I'll cheer her up!_ Dash's thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle from the kitchen. "Oh tea is r-ready. Would you l-like some, Rainbow?"

"Like some? I'd love some! Your tea is always the best, Shy!" The blue pegasus got herself cozy on Fluttershys couch, watching Tank wander off with Angel Bunny. She heard the back door open and close and just assumed their pets went to go play in the garden with the other animals. After a small wait Fluttershy came back into her living room with a black tray holding two small cups of tea. Fluttershy put the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to her blue friend. "Thanks for the tea, Shy. You're the best friend a mare could ever ask for!" Fluttershy blushed a bit at what her friend just said to her. "W-well t-thank you Dashie." She took a sip of her tea. "Oh I forgot to mention I have a wonderful surprise planned for you today." Dash almost jumped out her seat in excitement. "A surprise? For me? Oh, thank you! Thank you, Shy! You're truly the bestest friend ever!" Dash guzzled down her cup of tea and another cup to follow it. "Oh, gosh I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back, Shy." Dash got off the couch and went to go take care of herself. Nothing could prepare the rainbow maned pony for what awaited her outside the door. The instant Dash got out of the bathroom she was struck in the head by something heavy. She put a hoof up to her head and pulled it back slowly in front of her face to see it was covered in blood. Dash tried to scream out for Fluttershys help but she didn't have enough strength. The cyan Pegasus tried to crawl her way down the hall, but her vision blurred too much for her to be able to see anything. Dash heard a small voice echo from down the hall. "Goodnight, Dashie. I can't wait to play with you later." The frightened pegasus didn't know who the voice belonged to, but fainted before she could figure it out.

After what seemed like hours Dash finally woke up. Once she realized that she had no idea where she was she started to panic. Dash tried to move her legs but then realized she was bound to a metal table by chains. The chains dug into her legs tightly she again tried to move but couldn't and screamed out in pain. "Anypony there? Please I need help!" Dash screamed out into the darkness. Eventually she gave up her struggling after the chains rubbed her legs raw. She felt so much like bursting out in tears, but held her head high. "Stay strong Dash. You'll be okay. Somepony will help you out soon. I know it. . ." She didn't completely believe what she just said to herself. She then heard the door creak open and bright lights flicked on, surprising Dash. "Oh thank Celestia somepony's here for me! Help I'm down here!" Dash felt a wave of relief surge through her body. She was going to be saved and finally this nightmare would be over. The cyan mare lifted her head up enough so she could see the stairs eagerly awaiting the sight of her savior. "So you finally decided to wake up, Rainbow."

"Who's out there? Can you please help me whoever you are?" The voice Dash heard was meek but was easily heard. The mystery pony finally made her way down the stairs. The pony stepped into the light and worked their way over to the chained up mare. "Oh thank goodness you're here, Shy! Can you help me out of here?" Fluttershy laughed a bit. "Me? Help you? You're hilarious Rainbow, even when you're all chained up. Now, answer me this, why would I help you if I was the one who put you there?" Dash felt her rose colored eyes water and her stomach drop. "You d-did this to me? B-but why, Shy?" Dash's voice cracked as she spoke. "Oh, Dashie. I never meant it to come to this, but I need to feed my pets somehow. Regular pet food doesn't suffice for them anymore. They crave meat, pony meat." The rainbow maned pony was beyond shocked. She couldn't believe a thing that Fluttershy just said to her. "A-are you g-going to k-kill me?" Dash squeaked out, afraid to hear her small friends answer. The yellow mare smiled wickedly. "Of course I have to kill you, Rainbow."

"You don't have to do this, Shy. Please look into your heart and let me free. I won't tell anypony about this ever. Please let me go!" Dash thrashed around trying to escape again but winced at the pain it caused her. The athletic pegasus felt defeated. "Please let me go, Shy. . ." Fluttershy gave a small smile. "Well since you asked so nicely, Rainbow." Fluttershy grabbed onto the nearest chain and toyed with it a bit. Dash felt her heart skyrocket up. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Shy! You wouldn't believe how much these chains hurt my- OW!" Dash's entire body jolted up as the chains grip was drastically tightened around her legs. Fluttershy let out a small giggle. "You didn't think I'd let you go that easy now did you, Rainbow?" Dash's heart sank again. She knew that there was no way for her to get out of this at all. This was the end of all her dreams. She would never become a wonderbolt and do wonderful tricks for ponies all over Equestria. Tears welled up in her eyes knowing she couldn't even say goodbye to her friends or family. "Why, Shy?"

"Rainbow, I already told you exactly why. I need to feed my animals somehow. You're the perfect sized pony to get lots of meat off of. My animals have always loved pegasus meat the most, but i'd never tell them where it came from. Shh, Dashie. It's a secret. " Fluttershy walked across the room and went into a rusty tool box."It's nothing p-personal, Dashie. I really mean it." She shuffled around the box some more "Oh where is that stupid- Ah here it is!" The yellow Pegasus pulled out a red ball gag and held it up. Dash screamed out as loud as her vocal cords would allow. "See, Dashie? This is exactly why we need this. We can't let anypony figure out what's going on down here. I'd be heartbroken if my animal friends found out about what their mama does to keep them healthy." Fluttershy went back to where her victim was tied up. "Any last words, Rainbow?" Dash knew her begging wouldn't help her at all but was worth a try. "You can stop this before it happens. Please don't do this, Flutters. Please. . ."

"I told you before Rainbow I wish it didn't have to be like this. But other ponies would become suspicious if I started inviting strangers over. My best friends are the easiest to lure over." Dash closed her eyes and softly spoke to her captor. "So that means Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack are next then?" Fluttershy lightly smiled. "Of course they are, Dashie! You're all my best friends aren't you?" The cyan mare couldn't hold her anger back any longer. "Do you think we would still be your friend if we knew you were going to kill us?! You really don't deserve friends like us!" Dash spat at Fluttershy, landing in it directly her eye. "Ow! Ooh you'll pay for that later, Rainbow. You keep forgetting that I'm the pony in control here!" Fluttershy raised her hoof, tempted to hit the pony before her, but she just shrugged it off and wiped her face off with a nearby rag. The yellow pony kept her calm as she put the red gag ball in her blue friends mouth and strapping it tightly in the back. "Finally this way you'll stop talking so bucking much. I can't be distracted during this process. I don't want to cut the wrong spot and screw up. I don't have the option of starting over you know! But anyways enough of me talking, lets get started!"

A small whimper came from the cyan pegasus. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her. Fluttershy lifted Dash's body and moved her wings from underneath her shaking body. Her cyan wings were bigger than the average pegasi wings and her feathers were a lot softer. Fluttershy knew that Dash took excellent care of her wings because of her lifetime dream to become a wonderbolt. The small yellow pegasus extended out her victims left wing stroking and feeling it. She went over to her toolbox and shuffled through it some more. Dash knew that she had something planned for her wings._ I don't want to lose my wings! They're all I have left now! Somepony please help me. . . I'm scared to die!_ Her rose colored eyes started to tear up as she heard Fluttershy curse under her breath. "This is taking longer to find than the last time." The yellow mare tightened the chains once more to make sure her ex-friend could not escape. "I have to go get something. You stay put or I'll make this more painful for you than it has to be. Understand?" Dash gave a gruff noise towards Fluttershy as she walked away. Fluttershy disappeared up the stairs and turned the lights off leaving Dash alone in the dark. After a long wait Dash heard her yellow captor talking to somepony. She tried to listen in but the concrete walls were too thick and they were speaking too quietly. "And make it fast Crescent! I don't want to wait like I had to last time and I'm sure you don't want me to punish you again." Fluttershy sternly spoke to the other pony. Dash heard another female voice but couldn't make out what she was saying to Fluttershy.

The yellow Pegasus made her way back down the concrete stairs slamming the door loudly behind her. "Lucky you, Rainbow. You get to live a little longer." Her voice sounded very agitated. "My assistant Crescent Moon has to go get my wing braces from the attic." Dash's eyes widened and she tugged at her chains unable to cry out in chained pony yelled out in her head wanting to cry, she treasured her wings more than anything in the world and Rainbow Dash was not ready to accept the fate that had been chosen for her. _Somepony has to save me. . . Celestia, help me! This can't be how I'm destined to die! I still need to become a wonderbolt. . . I still want to teach Scootaloo all my tricks and stunts. . . Pinkie and I still have more pranks to pull on ponies. . . Please, Celestia!_ The door quickly opened and shut startling Dash. A pony made their way down the stairs and stood in front of Fluttershy. "I'm sorry Miss Fluttershy I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long. It was my fault and if punishment is needed I'll be more than glad to take it." She bowed down and dropped the two rusted wing braces on the floor.

"Finally! Took you long enough, Crescent!" Crescent Moon was a pure white unicorn mare with a long blood red mane with matching tail and piercing ice blue eyes. Her ears and face were decked out in various jewelry and her flank showed off a beautiful black crescent moon cutie mark. _I've for sure never heard of anypony named Crescent Moon or even seen her._ _Maybe she's from Manehatten or Canterlot. It does makes sense considering her fancy appearance, but if she is from any of those fancy places, why is she here? And why is she helping Fluttershy? _"You did a satisfactory job. Now leave my sight until I call for your help." The white unicorn slightly nodded and backed away slowly into the darkness. Dash stared at the devices intently, trying to figure out how they worked. The devices consisted of a metal bar meant to fit around the entire bone of the wing and had a row of holes drilled through the top designed for nails to be hammered through. She could already feel the cold metal against her wings causing her entire body to shiver. Fluttershy inspected the devices carefully to make sure that they would keep her victims wings tightly in place. _I'm Equestria's fastest flier and toughest mare! I'm not going down without at least putting up a fight first! _Dash knew in her heart fighting her yellow friend wouldn't do much, but to her it was worth fighting for her wings and her life. The athletic pegasus felt Fluttershy attempting to pull her wings out from underneath her body and clamped them as tightly as she could to herself. The yellow mare only giggled at her victims efforts. "You know fighting it will just make everything go that much slower for you, Dashie. Give it up. I always get what I want, you know that just as well as I do." Dash wanted to snap on the small pegasus, but her current situation didn't allow her to. _Ugh! __If I didn't have this stupid ball in my mouth I'd for sure put you in your bucking place!_

Seeing a moment of distraction in Dash, Fluttershy quickly forced out both of the large wings from underneath the blue body and placed the brace near the tip and base of her left wing. Rainbow Dash quickly realized what was going on and tried to fold her right wing in, but Fluttershy was too fast for her and got a brace on her right wing. " You know for being the fastest pony in all of Equestria you're pretty slow, Dashie!" Fluttershy giggled to herself as she tightened two small straps on both of the cyan wings, one around the tip and one around the base. She walked across the room, Dash watching her every move as closely as possible. Fluttershy went over to get a tin can full of old rusted nails and a small hammer. She held the can in her mouth, walked over to the chained mare and set it on the floor. Dash watched her captor walk across the room again and return quickly with the small hammer. The yellow mare didn't waste any time to start nailing in the braces. She placed the tip of the rusted nail near the first hole in the device with a wicked smile. "This is going to hurt. A lot, Dash!" Fluttershy smashed the hammer down on the nail forcing it halfway through her bone. Dash cried out as loud as she could possibly could with tears pouring from her eyes. A small stream of blood made its way down her wing and dripped onto the floor. Fluttershy hit the head of the rusty nail again, forcing it completely into her bone. "You took that so well, Dash! That's a good thing too! We have nine more just like it left to do!" Dash ground her teeth into the ball, not knowing how much longer she could take this. Fluttershy took out another nail, placed it in the hole and hammered down. The floor around them was soon covered in small puddles of blood. Fluttershy took a step back and stared at Rainbow's wings. "Your wings were never meant to be apart of the Wonderbolts." Dash tried to kick out in protest of what was just said to her but only ended up hurting her wings. "You should be happy that a friend finally told you the truth." _No! That isn't true! I've worked harder than anypony ever has just to get into the Wonderbolts! _Dash let out a muffled whine as she attempted to move her wings, with no avail. _Ow!_ _My wings are completely useless now! There's no way a pegasus with damaged wings like me could ever get into the Wonderbolts. . . My dreams are as good as over. _Fluttershy took a stool from her workbench, placing it next to Dash and sitting down.

"Remember when we were just little fillies, Dash? I remember when you had just moved to Clousdale and into our school. The first few days that you were there you didn't make any friends at all. I knew you were lonely, so I gathered the courage to go and talk to you. We became good friends after that. You knew how much it meant to me to finally have a friend to play with. Then along came Sunset Shimmer, the most popular filly in our grade. She bullied me every single day because I was smaller than all the ponies in school and the slowest flier. She noticed that you and I would be together in all our classes and at recess. She took you away from me, Rainbow. Everyday at school, you and she would call me Fluttercry and push me around. You would both make fun of how I could hardly fly." The yellow pegasus hid behind her bubblegum hair with tears forming in her eyes. "Sunset Shimmer constantly reminded me of how I would've been better off born an earth pony and how I was a waste of a pegasus. When I would get home after school I would tear the feathers out of my wings to try to become an earth pony, to please you and Sunset Shimmer. No matter how hard I tried to get rid of them, they always grew back in. Even when we started talking again in junior high you never said sorry for anything you did. . . Do you know how hard it was to forgive you for something like that? I tried to put it all in the past but I just couldn't. Now I have a chance to get you back for all the pain you caused me." Fluttershy grabbed as many blue feathers as she could with her mouth and yanked hard. Rainbow gritted her teeth against the ball in her mouth. _Why would Fluttershy do this to herself? It hurts so bucking badly! _Another mouthful of feathers were yanked from her wings causing small tears to form in her eyes. Fluttershy spit out another mouthful of feathers. "You think this hurts? Wait until we get closer to the bone." Dash didn't want to feel pain anymore. _If I can get at least one of my hooves out of these chains I'll be able to fight back and maybe get out of here! But how do I even get free? _Dash wiggled her left fore hoof around only stopping when Fluttershy would come up to spit out blue feathers. Dash's right wing was almost completely bare except for the few feathers that lined the inside of her wing.

_I'll leave those for later since they're the most painful to pull out. _The small pegasus smirked to herself as moved her chair over to Dash's other wing to continue to pull out her feathers. Dash's leg was stinging from all the friction she was causing trying to escape. _Almost there. Just a few more tugs and I think I'll finally be free._ The cyan pegasus tugged one last time and freed her hoof from its restraints. Thinking quickly, Dash thrust her free hoof right into Fluttershys muzzle causing her small body to sharply fall back. Fluttershy straightened herself as blood slowly trickled down her muzzle and neck. She laughed wickedly and smiled behind her hair. "One small punch isn't going to save you from me, Rainbow." Her small tongue shot up her muzzle licking away some blood. "Did you really think you could escape from me? Even if your pathetic punch did anything to me you would still be chained to that table!" The yellow mare stood up slowly and grabbed onto Dash's free leg. "We can't have another delay like this, Rainbow. I'll have to quickly take care of this little problem and get back to your wings." Fluttershy cracked Dash's fore leg backwards a few inches. "Agree to be a good mare from now on and I won't do this to you." Dash looked to the right of her body, ignoring Fluttershys demand for an answer. "I said answer me, Rainbow!" Using all the force in her small body, she snapped her victims fore leg completely backwards, forcing the bone to tear sharply through her skin. Dash screeched out loudly in pain as hot tears streamed from both of her eyes. "Ah ha there we go! After this I'm sure you'll be a good little mare from now on. It'll take a lot of work to fix this pelt of yours. But your fur is such a lovely blue so it'll be worth every minute of work! Don't worry, Rainbow I promise to use every part of you. We are best friends after all!" The yellow peagsus smiled brightly at Rainbow. "Now back to those wings of yours. . ."

_We aren't best friends you psycho path! No friend would do this to their best friend! _With tears in her eyes the cyan mare stared at the bloody bone protruding through her skin. _I should have just answered her when I had the chance to. . . I have no chance of any sort of escape now. . . Even Celestia herself couldn't save me now. . . _The small pegasus took a seat in her chair and began to work on the almost bare blue wing. After a final mouthful of feathers Fluttershy was near the feathers lining the inside of the wing. Carefully grabbing onto a single feather she roughly tugged on it, pulling off a thin line of skin with it. Rainbow arched her back as she bit the red ball in her mouth. Fluttershy tore each feather off individually and threw it to the floor. Deep red trickled down her wing and pooled on the table next to her shaking body. "Finally! You had a lot of thick feathers on your wings so it took longer than expected." The yellow pegasus got off her chair and went into her rusty tool box. Rainbow intently watched her yellow captor as she dug through the tools._ What could she possibly be getting now? There's nothing left of my wing anymore! _

"Here we are!" Fluttershy held a dull bone saw in her mouth. Dash's eyes widened as she muffled out her plea's. _No! No! Fluttershy please don't do this! Please just kill me! Please at least let me die with at some of my pride and joy still attached to me! _The yellow mare rolled her eyes as she trotted up to the chained pony. "You know I can't understand you with that ball in your mouth, Rainbow. Besides, it's practically useless to try to beg for your life now." The small mare readied the saw blade near the base of the barren and bloody wing. Using small thrusts Fluttershy slowly cut through the bone. Each thrust sent violent shocks of pain through her entire body. Fluttershy stopped halfway through the bone, letting the dull blade remain stuck inside her victim. Dash gulped, turned her head and stared into Fluttershys turquoise eyes. A small smile was spread across Fluttershys face. _Thank Celestia she stopped! But wait. . ._ _Why did she stop? What's going on? _Fluttershy slowly tilted her head up to the ceiling and laughed to herself. "Finally you're the worthless pegasus who can't fly. . . You can't make fun of me anymore. . ." The small pegasus grabbed onto the saw and lightly thrusted the blade back and forth, savoring her victory. Rainbow couldn't do anything other cry as she watched the blades slow rhythmic movement. The saw continued to collect more blood and more blood with every small push Fluttershy would give it. The cyan pegasus couldn't stand how tedious Fluttershy was being, she just wanted it be over. Dash decided to take matters into her own hooves. She jerked her body upwards forcing the blade to slice entirely through her bone causing her to let out a muffled scream. Fluttershy stared down at floor, she was shocked and outraged at what her victim had just done. "You do not interfere with my work. Ever! Do I make myself clear, Rainbow?" Dash blankly stared up at the concrete ceiling, zoning out to distract herself from all the pain she was in. The yellow mare shook off her anger at Rainbow knowing that she would pay for her actions later. "But lets not worry about that right now, we have another wing to finish!"

_What will she do to me after my wings are gone? Hopefully she just kills me. I really don't want to live anymore. Please let this nightmare be over soon, Princess Luna. . . _Fluttershy started to push the chair around the table, stopping near the athletic pony's flank. She raised a hoof the thundercloud cutie mark on her left flank and smirked devilishly. "Guess whats next to go?" She continued to push the small chair to the other side. _M-my c-cutie mark? N-no she c-can't. . . It took me years to earn it. . . Fluttershy can't just take that from me. . . Why can't she just kill me and get it over with? _With tears in her eyes she slowly turned her head to the left to look at the damage done to her precious wing. All that remained the on left half of her body was a bloody stump that was once her beautiful blue wing and her fore hoof, now mangled and unusable. Dash was jolted from her thoughts not realizing that Fluttershy had already started tearing out the last of her feathers. The blue pony braced herself for the feel of the saw tearing at her wing, but didn't feel a thing. Confused, Dash slowly turned her head and noticed Fluttershy across the room. _What could she possibly be doing over there? _Rainbow Dash heard small hoof steps clunking slowly down the stairs. _Those steps sound like Tanks! I don't want him to see me like this! Please Celestia don't let him see me like this. . ._

"What do you think you're doing down here you little pest?" Fluttershy waited for the small tortoise to finish his journey down the stairs before kicking him in Dash's direction. She walked her way over to the scared creature and picked him up. "See, Dashie? This is exactly why you should have left him at home like I told you to." Tank had tears in his small eyes as he hid his head into his shell. "I bet it hurts him more than anything to see you in such a broken state." The yellow pegasus forced Tank's head out of his shell forcing him to stare at his beloved owner. Dash turned her head away, not wanting to see the anguish in her pet's eyes. _Leave Tank alone, just put him back with the other animals and kill me! _Fluttershy placed him on the ground and turned Dash's head in her direction, and whispered in her ear. "He knows my secret now. He cannot live anymore knowing something like this. Besides I'm sure he doesn't want to live after seeing something so horrific. So I'll do him the favor of ending his life for him." A devious smile spread across her face as she pulled away from Dash's head. The cyan mare muffled out as many threats as she could, but Fluttershy couldn't understand anything she was saying. "You and I both know it's for the better, Rainbow. It'll be quick I promise." Fluttershy winked at Dash, picked up the small tortoise, and set him up on a table. "Your mommy and I playing right now and it wasn't nice of you to interrupt us like that, Tank. But now that you're here, we can all play for a little bit!" Tank didn't know what Fluttershy meant by that, but he hid away from the yellow pony in fear. "You can't hide when we play, Tank. It isn't fair for me or Rainbow Dash." The instant he heard his owner's name he popped out of his shell, only to remember the horrible state she was in. Tank attempted to hide himself inside his shell again, but Fluttershy grabbed onto his head before he could. Fluttershy reached out to grab a thick strap with a hook on each end. She attached one hook to the far side of her workbench, bringing it loosely onto Tank's head. "Stay still dear, this won't hurt a bit." The yellow pegasus placed the last hook on the side of the table closest to her. Tank tried to squirm his head out from underneath the strap but couldn't. Dash nervously laughed to herself as she watched Fluttershy and Tank. _There's no way possible she could kill an animal. It's not like her to do that. She's too sweet to all creatures. . . She's just doing it to anger me! That has got to be it. Fluttershy isn't that crazy. . . right? _Fluttershy finished tightening the strap around Tank to prevent him from moving or escaping. "There! Now you're snug and ready to play the game, Tank." The yellow mare turned her head in Rainbow Dash's direction. "The rules for my game are simple, the louder you scream the more pain I inflict upon Tank. No screams and he gets to go free. Easy enough right, Dashie?"

_I guess she really is that crazy. . . I have to keep myself under control. Tank doesn't deserve to die this way. Finally this stupid ball in my mouth has a use. _Fluttershy trotted to Dash's right side and sat down. "Let the game begin!" The yellow pegasus grabbed onto the blue barren wing in front of her with her teeth. Using as much force as possible she snapped the bone of the wing as far back as possible. Dash breathed out sharply and gritted her teeth into the ball to stop any noises that wanted to escape from her mouth. Fluttershy wasn't happy that her victim was being so silent, it made her game a lot less fun for her. Wanting to get some sort of reaction out of Rainbow, Fluttershy snapped the bone up towards the ceiling. Dash's teeth gritted into the ball again keeping herself silent except for a few whimpers that managed to escape. The yellow mare brought her head up from the wing and looked at the ball in Rainbow's mouth. "Oh silly me! I forgot to take that out of your mouth, Dashie." Fluttershy lifted up dash's head, unbuckled the ball and removed it from her mouth. Dash couldn't speak, her mouth felt sore from the ball forcing it open for so long. "Now you can't cheat anymore! Let's get back to our game!" The shy pony grabbed onto the blue wing with her teeth once more. Dash roughly bit her bottom lip preparing herself for the pain. Slowly, the yellow pegasus twisted and tugged on Dash's wing. "Please stop, Fluttershy! Let Tank go please!" The yellow mare gave a final tug on the wing, breaking it completely off of Dash's body. Rainbow could feel her heart pounding as she let out a loud scream but stopped herself as fast as possible, remembering she needed to stay silent. "You know I can't do that. Besides, we're in the middle of a game! It's rude to stop playing halfway through a game, Dashie!" Fluttershy got off her chair and trotted happily over to her toolbox. Dash knew she may lose Tank today so she whispered her last goodbyes to him. "Tank? Hey buddy. It's me, Rainbow Dash. We may not make it through here together. If you do make it out alive, remember that I will always love you." Tears slowly escaped Dash's eyes with every word she spoke. As Tank listened to Dash he gave a sad, yet comforting smile. The rainbow maned pony reluctantly smiled back at the tortoise that once saved her life. Dash turned her head to watch Fluttershy as she ruffled through her toolbox. The yellow mare kept digging through the toolbox until she pulled out a small silver scalpel and a black marker.

"This part is always my favorite! It's really easy to mess it up though, so you'll have to stay very still for me. Okay, Dashie?" Dash gave the small mare a disgusted look. "Why in Equestria would I stay still for you? All you're going to do is torture me some more!" Fluttershy gave a small smirk as she worked her way over to her victim. The yellow pegasus sat up on her stool and opened the marker. "A marker? What do you seriously intend to do to me with a small harmless marker?" Fluttershy ignored the question as she started to draw thin dotted lines on Rainbow's body. Dash watched as the marker traveled slowly down her chest and stomach, ending with a circle around her tail. The yellow pony spit the marker to the floor and gently grabbed the small scalpel off the table. "Now like I said Dashie you need to stay still for this. I don't want to have to start over because of your negligence." Fluttershy brought the scalpel closer to Dash's chest and touched the sharp tip to her skin. Dash watched as a small bead of blood trailed down the side of her body and onto the already bloody table. Using a light amount of pressure, the yellow mare trailed her sharp tool down the lines on Dash's body. Rainbow roughly bit her tongue and threw her head to the side, accidentally making eye contact with Tank. The two didn't look at each other long, but just through their brief moment of eye contact, Tank could feel the pain that his owner was in. The cyan pony turned her head to the other side, not wanting to see any sort of emotion from her pet. Fluttershy finished tracing the lines on Dash's chest and placed her tool back on the table. She inspected the new incisions, making sure they were up to her standards. "Your skin is a lot tougher than it looks, Dashie. I have to go over all of my lines again." The shy pony hid behind her bubblegum hair and let out a long sigh. "This is taking longer than I wanted it to. Now I won't get enough sleep and I may not have time to make preparations for Rarity to come over. I was really excited to spend time with her too. . ."

"So does that mean Rarity's. . . next?" Fluttershy picked her head up and sweetly smiled at Dash. "Of course, Dashie! I want to spend quality time with all of our friends. I'm sure they will have lots of fun, just like we are!"

_Yeah right. . . Fun. . . Only somepony seriously demented would have fun with this._

"I guess I can hold off seeing Rarity for a couple days. I know you want our time together to last as long as it can!" The yellow pony grabbed the small tool off of the table once more and positioned it in the still bleeding incision on Rainbow's chest. Fluttershy forced the blade down the cut with a quick and forceful movement. Rainbow let out a high pitched shriek, surprising Fluttershy, causing the blade to slip. "What the buck, Dash? I thought that I made it completely clear that you needed to stay still! Now you've caused me to mess up!" An outraged Fluttershy threw her hoof straight into Dash's jaw, sending shocks of pain through her trembling blue body. "Now stay still you stupid mare! I won't go this easy on you next time!" The small pegasus threw her head back and took small but heavy breaths. "You're the toughest mare I know. All of my other playmates usually always gave in by this point. . . You're truly my most favorite mare friend. It's too bad you're going to be gone soon. . ." Fluttershy turned her head to the side and gazed at Tank. "Oh, Tank! I almost forgot about you, hon." Quickly popping off her chair, Fluttershy trotted over to the strapped tortoise. "You know, I do need something to motivate myself again." The yellow pony grabbed a nearby U-clamp and lightly tightened it around Tanks head. "This will definitely motivate me and Dashie!" At the sound of her name, Rainbow Dash snapped her head to her right side and stared down Fluttershy.

_What does she mean motivate ME?_

Fluttershy noticed Dash staring at her, turned around to make eye contact, and sweetly smiled. "Don't you fret your pretty little head, Dashie. I'll take good care of Tank!" Fluttershy's sweet smile quickly turned into a spine chilling grin. Dash wanted to cry out in protest, to try to save Tank, but knew any efforts of hers would only fuel Fluttershys demented soul. Not breaking eye contact, the small pegasus slowly twisted the clamp shut. "Fluttershy STO-!" A searing pain rushed through Dash's bruised jaw, cutting her sentence short. Tank tried to squirm out of the clamps grip, but no avail. Dash's pupils grew small in shock and disbelief as she watched the life being squeezed out of her beloved pet. With a final push on the clamp, the small tortise's skull was crushed, killing him instantly. The rainbow maned pony looked at the remains of Tank with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart. The light that once filled the small tortoise's eyes, was horribly distinguished. Fluttershy pouted, a sign that she wasn't completely satisfied with the reaction from her blue victim. She unstrapped Tank's body from the table and held him up to her face. "Oh Dash! Why wouldn't you try harder to save me? I knew you never loved me! I was the worthless pet that you ignored until I had to save you! If I never did that you would've easily picked the falcon or the eagle over me!" Fluttershy's words felt like a wooden stake was being driven right through Dash's heart,._ Those words can't be true! I loved you, Tank! No other animal could ever replace you. I-I just hope you knew that. . . and that you know that up in heaven. . . _The yellow mare carelessly threw the tortoise's carcass to the side. "Awh look at poor Dashie! I don't think I've ever seen you so emotionally broken!" Fluttershy hopped back up on her stool as a huge smile shown on her face. "And I'm sure I've never seen you this physically broken either."

"Sh-shut. . . u-up. . . Fl-Flutt. . .er. . .shy" The yellow pegasus smirked as she grabbed her tool off the table once more. "Telling me to shut up won't bring back your stupid pet or save your skin." Fluttershy lowered her scalpel down to Dash's left flank. Rainbow's body jolted as she felt the cold blade make contact with her skin. "It's time for your cutie marks to go. Just as I promised!" The yellow pony pushed the blade deep into Dash's flank and cut into the outline of the thundercloud cutie mark. The rainbow maned pony cried out as she fought against the chains binding her to the table. Without hesitation, Fluttershy immediately sliced her blade into Rainbow's flank. " You know what? I've always adored your cutie marks, Dashie. Even when you made fun of me for being a blank flank, I still admired you. Guess who's the blank flank now?" Fluttershy tore off both of her thundercloud cutie marks and held them up for Dash to see. "You are! And there's nothing you can do about it." The cyan pony stared at her dismembered cutie marks without any emotion._ I lost my wings already. There's no point in even trying to fight for my cutie marks. They're already gone and I'm not willing to give her any sort of reaction for this. _

"What's the matter, Dashie? Too shocked to even talk to your good friend Fluttershy?" Dash turned her head away from Fluttershys view, as to agree with her. Fluttershy moved her blade away from her fresh cuts, down to the rainbow tail that hung off the table. "I've always been jealous of your beautiful tail, Rainbow. . . I want to make it my prize." The yellow mare stared at the rainbow tail as she deeply stabbed her tool into Dash's flesh, causing her to let out a blood curdling scream. "Oh you'll scream, but you wont even bother to talk to me. How rude!" Fluttershy quietly spoke in anger as she forced her blade slowly around her rainbow streaked prize. The athletic mare kicked out in protest, hoping to land a hoof onto Fluttershys smug face, but all it did was cause her more unwanted pain. Fluttershy removed her blood stained scalpel from Dash's body, turned to the side, and stabbed it deeply into Rainbow's right leg. Rainbows leg immediately went limp, having lost most feeling in her leg. "Don't try anything like that again. You know what'll happen to you if you disobey me, Dashie!" The small pegasus grabbed onto her rainbow prize and yanked as hard as she could manage. Dash's tail came off with ease, pleasing Fluttershy immensely. "I'm so happy! I can make wonderful tail extensions now! I'm sure you won't mind if I take your mane too, do you, Dashie?" Rainbow turned her head away slowly, ignoring Fluttershy once more. "Still won't talk to me? Well this isn't much fun anymore. . ." The yellow mare pulled her tool out of Dash's leg and held it up in the light, observing the crimson that shined brightly. "I can take your mane later. Right now, I really should get ready for Rarity's visit. You know how she hates things being dirty." Fluttershy stabbed into Dash's neck and cut as deep as she could into her. "Don't worry, Dashie. All of our friends will be visiting you soon." Dash didn't have enough strength to cry out, so she remained still, staggering her final breaths. A smile spread across her bruised face, the end was finally here. _Here I come, Tank. . ._ The yellow mare happily watched as her victim bled out before her. "This was the best thing we've ever done together, Dashie."

"Do you require me, Miss Fluttershy?" Fluttershy turned her head to see her faithful servant Crescent Moon trotting down the stairs. "Great timing! I need you to clean the tortoise, and the usual cleaning up down here. Rarity is coming over for a visit tomorrow and it needs to be perfect down here!" Crescent nodded and started to clean the blood and feathers off the floor. Crescent glanced at Rainbow's bloody body. "What about her?" The yellow mare started walking up the stairs. "Don't worry about her. I'm going to take care of her later, okay? Now get this place clean!" The white pegasus whimpered at Fluttershys tone of voice, but continued to do her work. Fluttershy closed the door behind her and threw her body on the couch next to her snow white rabbit. "What a day, huh Angel Bunny? But it's all worth it to see you happy!" The little rabbit looked around for Rainbow Dash and Tank, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Don't worry Angel, they're fine. I promise." She snuggled the little rabbit and laid her head down. "Rarity is coming over tomorrow. I'm sure she will bring Opalescence for you to play with. . ." The yellow mare slowly dozed off to sleep, still holding a concerned Angel Bunny. He knew that something was up, but he wasn't sure exactly what it could be. The snow white rabbit was determined to find out where his friends Tank and Rainbow Dash were. He slowly escaped his owners sleepy grip and hopped to the open basement door. Angel took a large gulp as he forced himself to go down the stairs. He needed to know the answers, but was terrified of what they might be. Once halfway down the stairs, a wave of terror flushed his small body. What he saw before him was his friend, Tank, laying on the ground with no sign of motion. One part of Angel told him to turn away and go back to Fluttershy, but the other part of him wanted to know exactly what happened to his friend. Angel forced himself down just a few more stairs before he caught glimpse of his mama's friend, Crescent Moon. The small rabbit wasn't happy to see her, she always stole his mama from him. He angrily hopped down the stairs to try to get her to leave, but was greeted with a horrible scene. Angels eyes widened in horror as he observed the beaten, bruised and bloody body of his mama's friend, Rainbow Dash. "You're not supposed to be down here you stupid rabbit! If it was up to me, I'd kill you now. But it's not my decision, it's Fluttershy's. You're lucky to be so close to her. . ." Crescent stared at the floor, lost in her thoughts. "Forget I said that to you! Now leave before I change my mind about killing you. . ." Angel Bunny stood his ground, wanting answers. "I said go, you stupid animal!" Startled, Angel ran up the stairs and into his mama's arms. He cuddled into Fluttershy's bubblegum hair and tried to forget the horrific scene he just saw. Angel knew he needed to warn Rarity tomorrow, to try to save her from the horrible fate that awaited her.


	2. Tortured present and past

**Chapter 2 is here! We delve into the past of my OC, Crescent moon, and Fluttershy gets to play with Rarity. I am still currently updating it, but I still want to thank all of you who took the time to read my story! Every Pm and review means the world to me! Thank all you beautiful people, and enjoy chapter 2!**

"I'm just so excited Opal! Fluttershy and I finally get to have some girl time! Ever since Sweetie Belle went missing I've spent a lot of time here alone. . . Then Fluttershy and I had such a terrible fight. . ." Rarity brushed through her purple curls slowly. The fashion obsessed mare threw on a small ruby necklace and checked herself out in the mirror. "I know Sweetie Belle loved this necklace. I have to agree with her taste, it is quite beautiful. Don't you think so, Opal?" Opalescence was not as happy as Rarity was to leave the house and had went into hiding. "Opal, darling! Come out we shouldn't be rude and make poor Fluttershy wait for us!" Rarity checked all around the boutique but couldn't find her skittish pet anywhere. "Fine, Opal. You win. I won't be out too late, I promise!" The white unicorn packed her saddlebag with all sorts of beauty materials and headed out the door. Almost halfway to Fluttershys house, Rarity was stopped by a very flustered Angel Bunny. "Why hello, Angel!" Rarity greeted him by rubbing her muzzle on his small head. "Where's Fluttershy? Isn't she usually with you?" Ignoring the question, Angel starting pushing on Rarity's front legs in attempt to make her go back to the boutique. The little bunny pushed as hard as he could, but as expected, she didn't budge. "I know we aren't close but you don't need to be so rude to me, Angel!" Rarity gently pushed him aside and continued her path to Fluttershy's cottage. _I hope she isn't too mad at me for being late. . ._ The white unicorn finally arrived at her small friends cottage. Slowly trotting up to the door, her eyes were turned towards the everfree forest. A rush of uncertainty ran through her body as she watched a cloaked pony quickly enter the forest with a large sack. W_ho was that and what are they doing?_ Rarity stopped in her steps and shook her head to herself. _Don't be so silly, Rarity! I'm sure it's just Zecora going back to her hut. She's always collecting strange things for her potions and whatnot. . . After my visit with Fluttershy I'll head over to her hut and she if she's seen Sweetie Belle._ Fluttershy was peering out her window, anxiously watching Rarity just stand there. _What is she doing out there? She's wasting precious time!_ Fluttershy eagerly opened her cottage door and warmly greeted Rarity. The white unicorn was still focused on the forest but shook her head to snap out of it. She put on a smile and hugged her small friend. "Hello, Fluttershy darling! I'm so happy to finally be able to spend time together with you! I'm truly sorry I couldn't get us an appointment at the spa today. . ."  
"Oh please d-don't worry about it Rarity. I-it's okay." Rarity slowly trotted into Fluttershys cottage and set her saddlebag down, her mind still set on the pony she saw near the forest. "I'm so happy we could spend time together today. I-I was worried that you w-wouldn't want to see me, Rarity. . ."  
"Oh nonsense, Fluttershy! I know we had a nasty fight, but that shouldn't keep us from trying to make it better. You are one of my best mare friends after all!" Rarity gingerly sat on the small green couch. "Y-you're right, Rarity." Fluttershy joined her friend on the couch. "Oh, have you seen my Angel Bunny today? I haven't seen him since this m-morning and I'm getting really w-worried."

"Well. . ." The white unicorn took a sharp breath as her eyes wandered out the window to avoid Fluttershy's hard stare. "I may have seen him on my way here. . ." Fluttershy sprung off the couch and tackled Rarity to the floor. "You know where my Angel Bunny is? Tell me where he is now!" Rarity squirmed out from under her small friends tackle and brushed herself off. "I do not know where he is right now, but that was truly uncalled for, Fluttershy." The yellow pegasus realized that she lost her temper and hid behind her hair in shame. "I-i'm sorry, R-rarity. . . I'm just so worried about Angel. I don't want him to get h-hurt out there. . ." As she spoke small tears formed in her aqua colored eyes. Rarity saw Fluttershys tears and instantly hugged her as tightly as she could. "I'm sorry I didn't bring Angel back home. . . This is my fault." Fluttershy slightly uncovered her face and stared over to the kitchen. "N-no. . . It's my fault. . .H-he got mad at me this morning because I didn't have time to make his favorite salad. He's such a stubborn bunny. . ." The violet maned mare loosed her grip on her friend and locked eye contact with her. "None of that is your fault, darling. He is stubborn at times yes, but he loves you with all his little heart. Just like me and all our other friends do." Fluttershy gave a small smile and sniffled as Rarity hugged her tightly. Rarity stood up and used her magic to open her saddlebag. "I figured since we couldn't go to the spa today that we could have our own little spa day here!" Fluttershy wiped messily at her tears away and gave a small smile. "That's an amazing idea, Rarity. B-but I want to go fix my mane while you set everything up. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's alright, darling. Every pony should always feel and look their best!" Fluttershy trotted slowly up to her room, laid on her bed and deeply inhaled her blanket's scent. "Ah Rainbow Dash. . . You make such a wonderful blanket." She wrapped herself inside the cyan fur and giggled. "And soon, Rarity will join you, making my blanket even better." The yellow mare sat up still wrapped in her cyan blanket and looked over to her dresser. Tanks shell was hollowed out and full of various treats for her animals. Fluttershy smiled to herself. "I can't wait until all of my friends can be here with me all the time. I get so excited just thinking about it!" Fluttershy snuggled back into her blanket for a while and widely smiled. "Speaking of friends. . . Rarity is still downstairs waiting for me. . . How should I get her to play? She would never agree . ."

Downstairs, Rarity was getting a bit impatient waiting for Fluttershy to come back. Just as the violet maned pony was about to call up to Fluttershy, a cloaked mare burst her way into the cottage. The mare deliberately bumped into Rarity, pushing her to the floor. "How rude of you! What do you think you're doing?" Before she could get any reply, the mystery pony threw a hoof straight into Rarity's chest, knocking her to the floor once more. The cloaked mare sat on top of Rarity to keep her from running and repeatedly smashed her hoof into her face. Once Rarity was no longer fighting to escape, she slowly pulled her hood down and spit on Rarity's face."You don't deserve to be in the hooves of my beautiful Fluttershy." Crescent Moon got off Rarity's limp body and stared at the mare on the floor, watching the dark red drain from her beaten face. The red maned unicorn dragged Rarity down the stairs to the basement and hastily strapped her to the metal table. Crescent Moon heard hoofsteps coming down to the living room, so she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Fluttershy crept her way back the stairs with a big smile on her face expecting to see Rarity, but was disappointed when she wasn't there. "Rarity? Where have you wandered off to?" The yellow mare searched the cottage for Rarity, but found her servant Crescent Moon. "Where is Rarity? You know I was dying to play with her today! You better not have scared her off. . ." The white unicorn got on her knees in front of Fluttershy and locked eye contact. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I took care of her for you, she's in the basement waiting." The yellow mare took a deep breath and looked down at the blood on the floor. "I thought I told you to never interfere with my work. You have disobeyed me once again, Crescent Moon." Fluttershy angrily smashed her hoof into Crescent's face, throwing her down to the floor. "I-I'm sorry. . . Fluttershy. . ." Crescent spit blood on the floor as she watched Fluttershy open the door to the basement and disappear. The red maned mare held her burning cheek, coughed and smiled lightly. "My beautiful Fluttershy. . . don't ever change. . ." The yellow mare trotted halfway down the stairs and stared at her friend tied to the table. "I can't wait to play with you later, Rarity. I have a little reunion waiting for you! " She giggled as she went back up the stairs, turned the light off and closed the door softly.

Rarity woke up a few hours later, head throbbing, confused to where she was. She looked around for any sort of clue as to where she was, but couldn't see anything other than pure darkness. "Is any pony there?" As expected, she didn't get any sort of an answer. The white unicorn struggled quietly in the darkness until she heard hoof steps coming from the floor above her. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and the fluorescent lighting snapped on. Surprised by the light, Rarity closed her eyes and listened to the approaching hoof steps. "Ugh, you're such a disgusting creature. I don't even see why Fluttershy even wants you. . ." Rarity's eyes barely opened, but it was just enough for her to see the other mare in the room with her. The red maned mare turned her head in Rarity's direction and gave a disgusted look. "Unicorns are pitiful and worthless." Crescent moon walked over to Fluttershy's rusted tool box. While digging for a decent tool to use, she caught a glimpse of her reflection and stared up to what was left of her horn.

_"Hey, Crescent!" Fluttershy smiled brightly and tackled her young friend. "I'm so happy you could come over today!" Crescent hid behind her short red mane and dug a hoof into the ground. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Shy." The yellow pegasus sat up and brushed a hoof through Crescents mane. "Why are you hiding your horn again? Every pony thinks its beautiful just like you are!" The white unicorn turned her head away and blushed at Fluttershy's compliment. "You know why it's hidden away. . ." Fluttershy moved her hoof away slowly and pouted. "Your dad isn't here you know. . . He shouldn't stop you from being a unicorn just because he doesn-" The cottage door swung open and Fluttershy's mother trotted out. "Fluttershy! Show your friend in the house please! There are other guests here to see you!" Fluttershy stood up and reached a hoof out to her friend on the grass. "Here let me help you out!" Crescent reluctantly grabbed the yellow hoof in front of her and pulled herself up. The two fillies trotted up to the house and as Crescent reached for the door, Fluttershy blocked her path. "Shy, what are you doing? Your mom wants us in the house. . ."_  
_"We're not going in until you fix your mane. It's my birthday and all I want is for you to be happy. . . I know you'll be happier with your horn free like every pony else." Crescent opened her mouth to protest, but backed down and sighed. "I can't, Shy. . . My dad will be so angry at me again. . ." Fluttershy wasn't taking no for an answer and pinned her white friend to the ground. The white filly didn't bother to escape as her friend moved her mane around. "Hmm. . . This needs something. Come with me!" Fluttershy dragged her friend into bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors. "Can you use your magic on these?" Crescent stared at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. "I'm not allowed to use any magic. . ." The yellow filly grabbed the scissors in her mouth and started snipping at her friends red hair. Again, Crescent didn't fight it, she just let Fluttershy do what she wanted. After a few minutes of snipping, Fluttershy grabbed a black hair pin with her muzzle and pinned the back side of Crescents hair to the right. "Look in the mirror, Crescent!" The white filly looked into the mirror on the wall and smiled. Her once spikey and messy mane was now smooth and out of her face. Crescent pushed her left swept bangs into her eyes. "I really love it, Shy." Fluttershy smiled brightly and pushed her friends red bangs back to the side. "Keep it out of your face. If not for yourself, do it for me. Okay?"_  
_"But what will my dad say? He will be so upset that my horn is showing. . . He might hurt mama again. . ." Fluttershy hugged her friend as tight as she could. "What's done is done, Crescent. He can't do anything about it." The yellow filly pulled away from the hug and wiped a tear away from Crescents face. "I'll protect you no matter what happens, okay?" She brightly smiled, bringing great comfort to Crescent's worries._

Rarity watched as the white unicorn sat on the floor and softly cried. "W-who are you?" The red maned mare snapped back into reality and stood up quickly. "What's it to you!?" Rarity flinched at her tone of voice and turned her head aside. "I honestly have no idea where I am but I would highly appreciate it if you untied me. Most preferably, now." Crescent made direct eye contact with Rarity's deep blue eyes and spoke calmly. "Now that you're here, you're destined to die. There's no escaping your fate, Rarity. Fluttershy wants you, and now she finally has you. But first, I'm going to make a few. . . renovations" Rarity's eyes widened in fear as she listened to the mare calmly and slowly speak. Crescent moon smirked at the helplessness in the mare before her as she stared at Rarity's horn. "You unicorns all think you're better than all the rest of the ponies, just because you were blessed with magic." Rarity slowly looked up to the white mares horn and opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly shut down.

"Don't you dare speak!" Crescent snapped at Rarity but immediately quieted her voice. _Fluttershy is still sleeping. . . She would punish me again for sure if she knew I was down here without her._ Crescent winced as she touched her bruised cheek. "Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," The white unicorn looked at the shiny saw on the table behind her and looked into it. Crescent stared intently into her scarred reflection and gave a disgusted face. She sighed and turned back to the mare behind her. "Anyways. . . Rarity, is it? You'll now know how it feels to be an ugly, worthless unicorn." She went to grab the saw again, but noticed a pair of old scissors nearby. The red maned mare smirked as she grabbed the large shears instead of the saw. "Let's play with these first. Your horn can wait until later, Right?" Rarity took a deep gulp as her body was flushed with fear. Crescent grabbed onto a part of Rarity's purple mane and deeply inhaled its flowery scent. " Mmm. . . I bet you treasure having such a beautiful and long mane. . . It does suit you very well. . . Too bad. . ." The white mare smiled widely as she slowly opened the scissors and put it near Rarity's mane. "Don't you dare touch me with those disgusting scissors! I am not a thing for you to toy with!"

"Quit your bucking blabbering!" Crescent sliced the scissors through a thick lock of curled purple hair. Rarity felt her hair fall from her head and she continued to loudly protest. "Stop it, please! I will be the laughing stock all over Equestria now! Please, stop!" The red maned mare snickered quietly as she cut through more of Rarity's mane. Hot tears fell from Rarity's face, as she suddenly remembered she still had her magic. The purple maned mare activated her blue glow and struggled to yank the scissors from Crescent. Once the scissors were in her possession, she threw them across the room at the cement wall, causing them to shatter on contact. The white unicorn was both shocked and angry at the same time. "You shouldn't have done that, Miss Rarity. . . It would've prolonged the pain you're about to experience. . ." The white unicorn turned to the table behind her and grabbed the saw. Crescent held it to the tip of Rarity's still glowing horn and pushed down lightly. "Using your magic wont do anything for you now. This blade was enchanted by Zecora herself, It was made to keep ruthless unicorns like you from using your magic." Rarity's blue glow diminished in strength and eventually, extinguished. She started to panic, knowing that her last chance of escape was gone. "Please. . . please don't do this to me. . ." Crescent pushed harder on the blade and smirked. "Begging won't help you. And you know, for being the element of generosity you're being pretty selfish by keeping your horn all to yourself." The white unicorn started sawing through the horn slowly, savoring every dark drip of blood that fell onto Rarity's snow white coat. The purple maned mare screamed out in pain as the blade tore through her slowly. Crescent laughed out deviously, trying to hide small tears in her own eyes. The white unicorn finally stopped the blade near Rarity's blood stained coat. Rarity's heart was beating out her chest as hot tears streamed down her face. Crescent slowly twisted the blade around in Rarity's horn, attempting to remove it. The purple maned mare screeched out as the blade slowly made its way out of her horn. Once the blade was free, Crescent admired the red shine on it and gave a small laugh as she threw it aside. "Now back to what we were doing before you so rudely interupted."

"Y-you're a m-monster. . . a disgrace to a-all pony kind!" Crescent smiled as she dug for a substitute for the scissors that Rarity broke. "All unicorns are. I never wanted to be this way, but I can't control something like that. The only thing I can do is take care of them. All of them. . . Starting with you, Miss Rarity." The red maned unicorn smiled as she pulled out a small scalpel and returned to sloppily chopping at Rarity's mane. Rarity continued sobbing as she felt her mane fall slowly to the floor. "I don't care how much Fluttershy will punish me for this. . . It's worth all the pain she could give me." Cutting the final curl, Crescent put the blade down and admired her work. "Suffer in peace while you can. Fluttershy will be here later for you." The red maned mare snickered to herself as she trotted to the stairs. She softly walked up the stairs, closed the door and turned the lights off. "Come back and untie me you stupid mare! I'm a lady for Celestia's sake!" Crescent ignored Rarity's yelling and snuck out of Fluttershys cottage into the brisk night. "For being a proper lady like you say, you've got quite the mouth on you." She mindlessly wandered to a nearby pond, sat down, and put her back hooves into the chilled water. "I really don't even see why Fluttershy wants her. She's so stuck up and annoying. . ." She let her mind wander as she stared into a bright clump of fireflies in the night sky.

_"You know the rules young lady! You can't just do what you want, Crescent Moon! You know better than to do something as stupid as that! Now every pony knows that you're a unicorn!" The young white filly ran in terror and hid in her room as her father banged on the door outside. "You have disobeyed your mother and I for the last time! You're grounded to your room until you can somehow fix what you have done!" Crescent curled up in her blankets, trying to block out her fathers hateful screams. She eventually drifted off to sleep, but was woken up to the sound of her parents fighting again. Curious, she crept out of her room and halfway down the stairs. All the way down the stairs she saw her parents in the living room. Crescent hid behind a chair and listened to their screaming. "It's your fault for even letting her go to that party! I bet that you knew she would do something stupid like that! It's because of you that shes a disgrace to this pegasi family!"_

"_My fault?! It's not my fault that you don't let her ever leave this house! I wanted her to have fun for once in her life! You're the drunk idiot that's never around for his little girl!" Blue Moon drank another shot of whiskey and slammed the glass on the table, causing it to shatter beneath his hooves. "We both know damn well that that worthless filly ain't mine. Get your damn head out of the clouds, Harvest!" The drunken stallion stumbled his way across the room and slammed his large hoof into his wife's chest. Harvest's dull orange body was thrown across the room and into a large framed picture. The young unicorn came out of hiding and ran to her unconscious bleeding mother. With tears in her blue eyes she laid her head on her mother's chest and tried to talk to her. "It'll be okay mama, I'm here for you. . ." Blue Moon felt horrible for Crescent seeing what he did to Harvest, and tried to hug his daughter. She screamed out and instantly rejected him."You hurt mama for no reason, daddy! Its not her fault I got a mane cut, It's mine!"_  
_"So. . . You're taking the blame for what your worthless, lying, cheating mother did? Then you can take her punishment!" Blue moon threw his hoof into his daughters unwilling face, knocking her out cold. Crescent woke up in her bed, feeling cold except the heat radiating from her left cheek. The young unicorn crept out of bed and listened through her door. Faint hoofsteps were coming towards her room. Startled, Crescent ran up to her bed and hid underneath the covers. "Crescent?" The door creaked opened slowly and some pony walked in. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she made out the face belonging to the voice to be her father. "Daddy? What are you doi-" Blue shushed her with his hoof before she could finish her sentence. "It's alright. Don't be scared, Crescent. . ."_

Crescent laid down on the ground and cried to herself for what seemed like forever. Exhausting herself through crying, she eventually closed her eyes and let sleep take over her shaking body. A few hours passed and Celestia's sun was finally rising. The dull brightness disturbed Crescents sleep, she rubbed her eyes hoping the light would just leave her alone. Once she realized that the light wasn't going to leave any time soon, she sluggishly picked her body off the grass and started walking towards Fluttershys cottage. Crescent listened and observed the nature around her as she walked slowly. Birds chirped softly as they flew in the orange sky just above her head._ To fly was always my dream. I wanted to impress my father and maybe even make him proud of me. If he was proud of me, maybe he wouldn't have been so mean to me or my mom. . . _The white mare kept her head down, keeping her eyes on the dew covered grass beneath her white hooves.

"Some pony, please, get me out of here!" Rarity's body was near complete exhaustion from all her attempts to pull free from the ropes, and her vocal cords were practically torn to shreds from all her screams of protest and anguish. The taste of blood took over her mouth, but even then she still refused to stop. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Fluttershy wasn't a part of this and somepony would soon come to save her. Before she could belt out another word, the familiar florescent lights abruptly flicked on. Anticipation took over Rarity as she blindly stared in the direction of the cement stairs. The hoofsteps were slow, making sure to hit every step before reaching the room below. "W-who's there? F-fluttershy?" Rarity turned her head to the side and coughed, spitting crimson onto the floor.

"Isn't it rude to spit on other pony's floors, Rarity? I thought you were a well mannered mare, but I guess I was wrong to think that." Fluttershy finally hit the last step, stopped, and stared at her mutilated friend. She took a deep breath to calm herself and pulled her cyan blanket up higher. Rarity's eyes readjusted enough for her to faintly see a bright yellow and blue coat coming towards her. "Rarity? I wish you would talk to me. . . I bet its so lonely down here. . . in the basement of my cottage " She smiled brightly at her friend and tugged at her fur blanket again._ Cottage.? Am I really in Fluttershy's basement.? No. . . This can't be true. This is all just a vivid nightmare, r-right?_ She finally opened her eyes fully to see that, indeed, Fluttershy was standing next to her, with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Oh, so you are awake! I'm so excited to start our spa day!" The purple maned mare tried to speak up, but just coughed again. She turned her head to the other side of the table and closed her eyes. _I'm going to wake up. I'm going to wake up. I'm going to wake up. . . Please, Princess Luna, just let me wake up! _

"Awh, now that's no fun! We have to do our spa day together so you can't just ignore me like this!" The yellow mare dropped her blanket down to her shoulders and gripped onto Rarity's head, trying to turn it back in her direction. Rarity gritted her teeth as she resisted Fluttershy, making the yellow mare impatient. Fluttershy used all the strength she had, and slammed Rarity's head into the table, earning a deep cracking noise from her neck. The white mare cried out as her face hit the metal table below her. "See isn't that better? Now we can finally start our spa day!" With a scalpel in her mouth already, Fluttershy made a quick deep cut into Rarity's right side. Needles of pain shot through Rarity's body as she screamed out. "Hush your bucking mouth! I just put angel bunny to sleep and if he wakes up I'll have to go back upstairs and It'll ruin our day entirely!" Rarity continued to yell out with tears streaking down her once elegant face. An agitated Fluttershy used a hoof to cover Rarity's mouth and pressed down as hard as she could. "I thought I just told you to shut up, Rarity." The two mares locked eye contact as Fluttershy used her other hoof and shoved it into the incision on her side. The white unicorn cried out again as her body jolted upwards, causing the cut to widen and bleed more intensely. Fluttershy removed her hoof from Rarity's rapidly bleeding side and held it near her white face. Without hesitation, Fluttershy smeared the blood thoroughly on the white unicorns face as she giggled to herself. "This is my favorite kind of facial, Rarity! I'm so happy we can finally do something that I want to do!" She continued to paint the crimson onto Rarity's face while humming a soft song. Rarity tried to resist Fluttershy's motions, but was only awarded with more shocks of pain.

"P-please s-stop. . ." Fluttershy stopped her blood painting with sad eyes and a frown on her face.

"Why should I stop now? You're not enjoying our time together are you, Rarity?" Rarity remained quiet. "I was having so much fun and we hardly even began. . ." Fluttershy gave a malicious smile and shrugged to herself. "Oh, well. It's pretty difficult take pity on such a self centered mare, and besides, it's much too late to even think about letting you go. I've got to keep this a secret, ya know?" The yellow mare winked and shot her smile in Rarity's direction. The white mare furiously struggled against her restraints as Fluttershy's small hoof slid back into the incision. She pulled her red covered hoof out of Rarity's shaking body with extreme caution, as to not ruin her pristine coat anymore than she already had. Fluttershy continued to spread the thick liquid onto Rarity's until her face was completely covered in red. She dabbed her once yellow hoof in blood on last time and put a thin line around Rarity's neck. The yellow mare stood back with a smile across her face as her attention was drawn to a bucket beneath the table. Rarity had stopped resisting and watched Fluttershy through half opened eyes. Fluttershy lowered herself to the bucket and spoke to herself as she examined its contents carefully. "It's a shame you had to go to waste like this. . ." She spilled the bucket onto the floor, releasing its rotten smell into the air. The white unicorn inhaled the putrid smell and without a second thought, retched onto the table below her. The small mare backed out of the way and picked up her fur blanket off her shoulders to cover her muzzle from the mixing odors. The door leading upstairs slammed shut, startling Fluttershy. She quickly pushed the sound off without a second thought as she picked up the bloody flesh, putting it into a new bucket. Once she felt satisfied with the pieces she collected, she turned her attention over to Rarity. Fluttershy smirked to herself as she watched the white mare stagger her breathing, and whine out when she tried to move in any direction. "Now, don't you go anywhere while I'm gone okay, Rarity?" The yellow mare smiled wider as she picked up the small bucket with her muzzle and headed towards the concrete staircase. Rarity remained still as she closed her eyes, listening to her captor's small hoofsetps. The light flicked off and the door shut slowly, leaving Rarity in pure darkness once more.

"Are you already done with her, Miss Fluttershy?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Crescent! I'm just getting started!" The excitement in Fluttershy's voice shocked Crescent, but pleased her just the same. "I have a few things I need to do up here first though. . . You should go downstairs and watch her. She hasn't resisted much and may put all her power into trying to escape. We can't have that now can we?" Crescent said nothing in return as she bowed down in front of Fluttershy and nodded.

_ I owe my life to you and I will do all I can to keep you happy, Fluttershy. _The white mare stood back up and slowly headed to the basement door. Crescent sat in front of the door with her head low, listening to Rarity cry out for help. She took a deep breath, turned on the light switch, and reached for the golden doorknob. The white mare opened the door and started to trot down the stairs, until she was greeted with an all too familiar stench. Trying to hold back her gagging, she spoke silently to herself. "I cried out for help once too. . . Nopony came to save me, I had to lay there and suffer. Just like you are right now. . ." Crescent sat down on the stairs and stared in Rarity's direction, with sadness building in her eyes.

_"This will just be a second. I promise you'll like it, sweetie." Crescent smelled alcohol on the stallions breath as he started kissing on her chest. "W-what are you doing, d-daddy? I'm not sure that I l-like this. . ." Blue Moon ignored her pleas and he continued. He trailed his muzzle down her small body to her marehood. Each time he made contact with her creamy fur, she shivered in fear. "I promise you'll like it. It will show you how much daddy loves his little filly." The hall lights flicked on as soft hoof steps approached Crescents bedroom door. "Blue? What are you doing in there?" Crescent knew the voice belonged to her mother, so she screamed out for help. The drunken stallion shushed his daughter and let go of her body. In less than a second, Harvest burst through the door, scared to know what she may find in her daughters room. "What's going on in here?" Blue Moon chuckled and kissed his daughters small forehead. "It's alright, Harvest. I just told her a scary story and she thought you were a monster. Right, Crescent?" The white filly hid under her covers, unsure of how to answer her flustered mother. Harvest felt very little relief, but went with the story regardless. "You have to stop scaring her with your stories, Blue. She's just a filly. Please wait until she's older, okay? We don't need Pony Protective Services taking her away because you keep scaring her. . ." The door closed softly while her mother's voice trailed off. Crescent reluctantly poked her head from under her covers and touched her chest gently, confused on how to feel._

Tears pricked her eyes and she rose the volume of her voice slightly. "Fluttershy is making somepony very special for you right now. . . You're gonna love her, I know I did. . . She was so young, so tender. . ." Rarity remained motionless as the mare in the room continued to talk too quietly for her to hear. Crescent slowly sat up from the stairs and made her way down to the blood covered floor. She wiped away small tears and covered her mouth as she looked around at the size-able chunks of flesh scattered across the floor. Crescent's eyes trailed up to the once beautiful mare, bound to the blood covered table against her will. Rarity opened her eyes just enough for her to see the white mare staring at her without any sign of movement.

"W-what are you l-looking at? I-if you're not gonna h-help me then just b-back off!" Crescent scoffed and turned her attention to cleaning the floor. Rarity's eyes welled up with tears of pain as she looked around the room for any means of escape. Her eyes darted across every inch of her cement prison, but nothing was going to be of any use to her. The once unicorn mare threw her body upwards against the chain restraints and cried out in desperation. "I never did anything to deserve this, Celestia! Nopony deserves to die like this! I beg of you please, Luna, Celestia, save me from this hell!" Every part of her thrashing body burned with fear and intense pain. Crescent ignored Rarity, determined to finish her job and keep Fluttershy happy. The white mare cried out with all her lung power a final time before heavily collapsing on the table. Rarity's eyes stung through all her tears, as her vision blurred, then blacked. The red maned mare dropped everything and scattered over to check Rarity's pulse and breathing. The mare under her ear took a deep breath as her heart bumped in her chest slowly. Crescent gave a sigh of relief, but was quickly brought back into panic. Rarity's side was pouring with liquid, indicating that her final minutes where approaching. The panicked mare pushed her hoof against the wound to slow the bleeding as she tore a piece of fabric from a clean rag. She pushed the rag against Rarity's side and tied it around her slim waist. Crescent's body shook as she tended to the wound with great care._ I know Fluttershy wants to be the one to finish you off, not me. . . _ The wooden door leading to the basement opened with small hoofsteps to follow.

"What's going on down there, Crescent? I heard screaming down there! You better not be messing with my work again!" Crescent removed her makeshift bandage and threw it aside before Fluttershy came into view, holding a small plate in between her teeth and a box balanced on her back.

"I wasn't interfering with your work again, Miss Fluttershy. She freaked out like you said she would. She stopped before I could do anything. . ." Fluttershy placed the silver plate on her work bench and dropped the box to the floor before checking every angle of Rarity's almost limp body. She stopped near her slowly bleeding incision before waving her hoof towards the door.

"I don't need you anymore. Leave my sight immediately, Crescent." The white mare bowed her head and walked her way up the stairs as quickly as she could. Fluttershy leaned into Rarity's ear and flicked it with her hoof as she spoke. "Your little nap is over now, Rarity. Wake up you worthless mare!" Rarity remained still, despite Fluttershys words. With her annoyance growing, Fluttershy slammed her hoof onto Rarity's chest. Her exhausted body jolted upwards, causing blood to spurt from her nose as her deep blue eyes snapped open. "Now that you're awake, shall we continue our spa day? You're already looking more beautiful than before. . ." She chuckled to herself as she turned to grab a small cracker off the silver platter and popped it in her mouth. "I brought us down a few things. No spa day is complete without hors d'oeurves you know!" Fluttershy grabbed another cracker and placed a slice of meat onto it. "Would you care for some? It's my special recipe, blank flank bread topped with some succulent bloody Belle. You should try some, its the sweetest thing you'll ever put in your mouth!" Her words bounced around in Rarity's head, but they didn't make a bit of sense to her. "She wandered off to the everfree forest and I kindly let her in. We played a bit and she was screaming out your name. . . That is, until I silenced her forever. I thought it would be nice to have a little family reunion before you took your last breath. . ." Rarity burst out in tears and pulled at her restraints, letting out an ear splitting scream.

"Y-you monster! She was just an innocent filly! You're a disgusting mare for even laying a hoof on my sister! You've always envied our beautiful and classy family! You're nothing more than a typical Ponyville-" Her sentence was cut off by the thin bread being forced down her throat. Rarity threw her head aside and spit her mouthful of unwanted food onto the freshly cleaned floor. Fluttershy sighed and picked up the small wooden box from the floor.

"I figured you wouldn't want to partake in the food. . . That's why I came prepared." She opened the box to reveal ten razor sharp needles, a camera and a small jar filled with a deep purple liquid. The white mare watched as Fluttershy pulled out a single needle and carefully dipped it into the jar. Fluttershy pushed the needle's length deep into Rarity's stomach as she winced out in agony. "Every time you reject me I'll push in another needle dripping with poison joke, It's that simple." The yellow mare smirked as she put together another cracker to feed Rarity. " It's not deadly to the exterior of your skin, but underneath can cause serious problems. Now open wide. . ." Rarity pushed her head upwards, rejecting Fluttershy's twisted creation once again. "Hmph. I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way, Rarity." The yellow pegasus carefully prepared another needle and turned to Rarity, deciding where to insert it. Her eyes wandered over the white body before her until she came to the red line wrapping around Rarity's delicate neck. Fluttershy stuck the purple tipped pin in the middle of the line and smiled. "This is such a delicious payback. . . Remember when Big Mac couldn't sing in the Ponytones and I was the one to take his place? I was always doped up on poison joke because of your selfish desires. After it all was done I became sick with withdraws, everyday is still a living hell for me, because of you. You never really cared for me, you just wanted me to do your bidding. . . I never wanted to be a model but you pushed me into it, now its your turn to be my model." Rarity screeched out as her body was flushed with an intense burn through her neck, connecting to the pin lodged in her stomach. "Time to start your dream of becoming a model, Rarity." The yellow mare smiled as she pulled her camera out of the box and put its thick strap around her neck. She brought it up to her face, turned on the flash and snapped a quick picture. The sudden flash of light blinded Rarity, causing her to shut her eyes. "Open your eyes! A true model would never shut her eyes during a photo shoot, didn't Photo Finish teach you anything?" Fluttershy took a few pictures before dropping the camera, letting it hang around her neck. "As beautiful of a model as you are, this still needs something. . . something breath taking." After a few moments of thought, she jumped in excitement as devious ideas poured into her mind. Rarity choked on her staggered breath as she watched Fluttershy wander to and open a small closet door. The yellow mare quickly dug through everything inside until she found her ideal prop and pushed it out of the small room. She continued pushing it until she was by Rarity's side once more. "This will add so much warmth to this picture." Fluttershy picked up the white filly's head and smiled widely as she carefully placed it next to Rarity's. "You two always did look alike, despite the fact that she was a blank flank. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders came over she always talked about you, and It warmed my heart to know that you were so close."

"S-sweetie Belle? I-" Seeing her sister's jaw less head sent her emotions swirling, leaving her in a complete state of pure shock. Rarity's stared into her sister's dull green eyes and starting sobbing. Fluttershy smiled as she admired her work and brought the camera back up to her face. The white mare buried her muzzle into Sweetie Belle's mane and inhaled, hoping to find a scent that could remind her of life before she was trapped here. The bright camera flashes continued as Rarity cried into the mane messily strewn before her. With each picture Fluttershy's smile grew, but she still felt like something was missing.


End file.
